Many organizations seek to develop and deploy messaging systems which minimize message detection during transmission, particularly from third parties attempting to detect and interpret the transmissions. For example, the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) is seeking to develop and deploy stealth messaging systems to minimize unwanted message detection during transmission.
As is known in the art, there are many ways to provide stealth messaging to minimize unwanted third party message detection during transmission. For the most part, however, many of these methods introduce artifacts which third parties may exploit to detect and intercept messages during transmission and attempt to decode/decipher the message.
As is also known in the art, there are many possible ways to synchronize a transmitter and a receiver during message transmission. Some methods use feedback from the receiver to the transmitter to synchronize a broadcast. Other known methods access and/or provide a precise external timing reference signal to synchronize a broadcast signal. For example, a transmitter and a receiver may access a global positioning system (GPS) external timing reference signal to synchronize message transmission.